A New Start
by ShawtyRedShawty
Summary: Samantha is packed up and shipped to England with her two little brothers. And unlike her brothers, she is NOT happy about it. She isn't happy that her great granmother left her family Wendy Darling's house, but will it hold the key to her happiness?
1. Arrival

Samantha scowls on the plain-ride to England and crosses her arms. "It'll be new, Sammy, you can start over," her mother says, reading her book. "Who said I needed to?" her daughter snaps, moving by the window, trying to keep as much space between her and her mother as possible. Her mother thought she was in gang trouble, and "sexually active with many people" as her mother put it. _Pfft_. Samantha thinks, blowing a strand of her curly brown hair out of her face._ She thinks I'm a damn slut, obviously! She don't know me… _

Samantha's glare grows fiercer as her two little brothers, Jake and Craig, start fighting behind her and she pulls her headphones on as her mother starts to lecture her again. She shuts her light green eyes, trying desperately to ignore her mother, but the annoying voice cuts through her music. "You _do_ need to! We need to get you focused on bigger, better things! It's a good thing your great grandmother left us her house, you know. It belongs to her mother, Wendy Darling Hutchinson," her mother says. Samantha turns up the music. _England….England….ENGLAND FOR GOD'S SAKE!_ She thinks, not even being able to admit it.

The plane lands a few hours later, and Samantha lies there asleep. "Samantha," Craig says, shaking her shoulder. She groans and opens her eye. "What?" she snaps, only to see Craig's impatient face. "Come ON Samantha! I wanna go…" he says. Samantha rolls her eyes and sits up, gathering her stuff. "Did you get her awake?" her mother asks, and then looks to Samantha. "Oh…I guess you did," she says, walking away. Samantha stands up and follows her, rolling her eyes. Craig pushes past them to catch up with Jake and accidentally pushes his mother over. "Oh, a sign," Samantha says, pushing her way around her too.

The car ride is mostly silent, except for the few times Craig says something to his younger brother that pisses him off and Mother has to yell at them to shut up. Samantha stares out the window at the night and sees a huge party in a big house. "How are we going to pay the house bill anyways?" She snaps, knowing that they're pretty…poor. "She also left a great deal of money," her mother says, holding the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles start to turn white. She never did like it when anyone brought up that they were poor.

Samantha shrugs and stares at a group of teenagers walking around in baggy jeans and spiked hair, but not the spiked she's used to. "Um…. ", she says, backing away from the window. One boy looks to her and glares, his blue eyes flashing. _Damn! Look at those blue eyes!_ She thinks, entranced. He glares and looks away, pulling out a knife and twirling it with a master's skill. The car speeds off and Samantha shakes the vision of the guy from her mind.

"You're all going to have to share a room-" her mother starts, but all hell just broke loose, stopping her. "WHAT!" all of her children explode. "I'm a 14 year old girl! Ain't NO way I'm sharing a room with 5 and 8 year old BOYS! THAT'S INSANE!" Samantha screams. She had been dragged here and not done anything too drastic. Now she might just explode. "It won't be PERMANENT! Just until we clear out the other rooms and your stuff gets here!" her mother says, now holding her head. "Ok now GO!" she shouts, pointing and the children silently walk up to their impermanent room.

"My bed," Samantha says, pointing to the center one of three. She grabs it before her younger brothers can and she drags it to the old fashioned window. She puts it right next to the window and sits down, watching as her brothers grab the toys lying around. She doesn't even wonder why the room seemed to be in a specific position and kind of like..well…a nursery, she just lyes down, curls up, and promptly falls asleep.


	2. Introductions

Samantha turns in her sleep, nightmares haunting her. "No…" she'd mumble over and over. Sweat pours from her in the heated room and she cries out in the night. Then a presence enters the room. The clock stops ticking, Samantha's watch blinks off, and the room falls silent save for Samantha's mumbling and tossing and turning. A thump sounds through the room right by the window and Samantha's eyes fly open. Samantha looks up, her back facing the window, to see a shadow against the wall of a…._boy?_ She reaches impulsively for the knife she usually has under her mattress, to see that it isn't there. She curses silently and looks up at the shadow again silently.

A young boy looks around the room in confusion. "…Did thy redesign?" he asks aloud. He looks to the two boys in their beds and guesses that they're Michael and Jon. "But where's…" he starts off, then sees the bed a few feet beside him. "Wendy?" he says, walking towards the bed slowly. When he reaches the bed, he reaches out a hand to touch the body, but the girl grabs it and throws him across the room with relative ease. "Wendy it's me!" he says as he catches himself in mid-flight by fling to the ceiling away from her. "My name ain't _Wendy,_" the girl says to him, looking up at him with cold and confused eyes and continues," and who are you?" Peter looks taken aback. "Who am I? Why…everyone knows me! I'm Peter Pan!" he says, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look important. The girl blinks, her big green eyes big and mocking now. "Peter Pan? And I suppose you've flown in here from Neverland, right? With your precious Fairy?"

"…duh"

"Oh…shit! Who spiked my drink? Was it Shanique? Probably…she said the good bye would be 'special'"

"Spiked? Wouldn't that hurt your tongue?" Peter asks, tilting his head in utter confusion. The girl laughs slightly and shakes her head. Peter flies up to her and lands in front of her. "What's your name, lady?" he asks. The girl looks at him in silence. "I'm….not even gonna say anything! But my name's Samantha….and never let me hear you call me lady ever EVER again!" she says finally, keeping a straight face. "SAMANTHA!" a voice screams. Peter whips out a knife and Samantha looks at it in awe. "Damn! Where'd you get that? Could I borrow it? She asks, reaching for it. Peter looks at her in surprise. _Can't she hear that…lady?_ he thinks, gesturing wildly. The girl looks to him again and he guesses she gets what he's trying to say, because fear mildly flickers in her green eyes. "Hey…you need to get out of here! " she whispers running up to him and looking him square in the eyes.

Samantha's stomach churns in fear as the sound of her mother's foot steps grow close. "Go! GO!" she whispers, staring into his blue eyes. He thrusts a different knife into her hands and she kisses him on the cheek as a quick, impulsive thanks and pushes him out the window, jumps onto her bed and thrusts the knife under her mattress, not even noticing his clear surprise. All of this just in time because right when she shuts her eyes, the door opens and her mother walks in. _Even breathes_ she thinks and automatically her breath evens out to a rhythmic beat. "Samantha…." Her mother says, sitting by her bed and rubbing her back. Samantha's body tenses slightly and she rolls her eyes and falls asleep before her mother can go into her future.

Samantha sits in her new homeroom silently and looks around. A group of kids whisper in the corner and laugh, looking straight at her. Samantha does look…different from all of them. Then the boy walks in. The boy she saw in the car. She looks at him incredulously and when he looks to her, she looks away. Roll starts right when he sits down. "Samantha Darling," the teacher calls. Everyone laughs. "Darling? What? Are you from Peter Pan?" someone asks. "You actually READ Peter Pan, you dork?" Samantha shoots back, narrowing her glare at the girl, who falls silent and everyone laughs. The teacher silences everyone's laughter. The teacher keeps going through roll and gets to, "David Hook!" The boy raises his hand and lets it just…drop back down. _Hook? It's like….no! Don't even think about it! Last night was just…a dream! _she thinks, and shakes her head, pulling out pen and paper, trying to rid her thoughts from anything having to do with the story Peter Pan.


	3. Breaking the Wrist

**Hey! Thankies! I will ACCEPT more ceke! Teehee! Hope you like the new chapter. Reviews pz and thank you! I'll write more, you know! Thank youi for your support and here's...THE NEXT CHAPTER! Bum bum buuummm **

Samantha sits at lunch later that day and looks around at all the different groups. She sigh and pokes at her…well…"lunch", as the other people like to call it. "Hey," a relatively deep voice says. She doesn't bother to look up, but replies, "Hey…"

"Are you saving this seat?"

"Huh? Nah….sit, sit" she says, half listening to the voice, letting her mind soak up it's…. fullness. She looks up to see the boy. Ok, his name is David, but "the boy" suits her better until he properly introduces himself. A smile kind of creeps across her face as he sits and leans back in the chair. _Just how my homeboys would at home!_ She thinks, almost excited. "So…was it you I saw in that car?" he asks, crossing his arms. She shrugs and cocks an eyebrow. "Maybe…why you wanna know?"

"Cuz she had a thing for me, and I could tell she got something in her. Somethin none of these otha girls got. Not all prissy, you know?"

Samantha stares at him. _A thing for him. Dang he got his nose in the air! I should jus…nah…I'll be nice I guess_. She thinks and says," Well, you're wrong about the _thing_ for you, but I'm that girl from the car." He glares now. "Good, I thought so. You need to stay off our turf. And stop STARIN at me, you hear me?" he says, his eyes starting to turn…red? Samantha shoots him the evil eye and replies," Well sorry. I have the right to stare, not that I did. First off! SECOND! It's not my fault that you are so damn ugly that I HAD to stare at yo porcupine self! So lay off it and move yo ass to a different table!" Everyone kind of looks to them and a silent battle rages through their eyes. He finally gets up and walks away, flicking her off. Samantha rolls her eyes and continues eating.

Samantha stares at the clock at the end of her final class, tapping the table and willing for the bell to ring. She's been getting dirty notes from David's homeboys and dirty looks from preppy girls. She was already tired of it all. The bell rings and she grabs her backpack and literally runs. When she's off school grounds she sighs and leans against a traffic light post. Her eyes scatter over all the people leaving from school and sees a girl with black hair walking with David. David points and the girl walks over. _Dammit, David_, _just leave me alone!_ She thinks and the girl walks up to her. "I hear you've been hitting on my man", the girl sneers, her blue eyes sizing her up. Samantha shrugs and says, "So what if I am?" The girl basically gasps and Samantha smirks. "Shut it, I wouldn't hit on yo man if someone bribed me. He an ugly ass Porcupine," Samantha says and the girl tries to slap her, but Samantha grabs her hand and twists her wrist with ease. "Don't mess with me, bitch," Samantha snarls and throws the girl away. Then she walks off to a group of black people cheering and whooping. A girl runs up to her and asks, "Do you KNOW what you just did?" Samantha shrugs and walks faster, leaving everything behind.

Samantha eats her dinner in silence as Craig and Jake shovel it down and talk about how England is in their stupid opinions. As it gets quiet, Jake and Craig are pausing to swallow and scoop up even MORE food, Samantha's mother asks, "Samantha, how was YOUR day?" Samantha looks up in anger and says," What do you think? It was bullshit! I told you we shouldn't've moved." Then Samantha stands up and mutters about being excused to go for a walk. Samantha storms out the house and slams the door.

"Hey Samantha," a voice says as she sits in the park silently. She glances up to see David. "What?" she asks, her temper rising already.

"I just wanted to say sorry"

"Uhhuh"

"No really. You want to go grab a bite?"

"No, I already ate" _And thank god I did._

"…we could go catch a movie"

"….no"

"I saw how you handled Cindy today"

"That's cool" _Who's Cindy? Oh…that bitch.  
_

"…and I was impressed"

"Ok!"

"Samantha, look. I know you're alone and bored. Don't you want to just…hang out?" Samantha looks at him and sighs. "Fine," she says, rolling her eyes. She doesn't notice the knife in his hand or the red glint in his eyes as he puts his arm around her waist and they walk off.


	4. Fight and almost flight

**Yay! ANOTHER review! Anyways, I've had time to write yet another chap. Whoohoo! What does that say about MY social life? Lol, jus playing OMG! Thankies to**** Aria Elessar! And all the other reviewers! It keeps me writing. read on my chicadees! No jus playing...review plz  
**

Samantha's first instinct when he puts his hand around her around the waist is to move, but she stays there. She didn't care because he seemed nice enough. They walk down the street towards a club and she blinks, wondering what time it was. She looks at her watch and says, "Hey, I got to go" He looks to her and asks why. "Because…it's past my curfew," she lies.

"Pfft, you actually LISTEN to your curfew?"

"Um, yeah. I'm tired anyways. I need to go home."

"…fine, I'll walk you home" he says and they start walking back towards her house. Relief floods through her as they walk farther away from the club. It wasn't her type of music anyways. When they get a block from her house, she moves away from him and lies, "This is it" David looks at the house and nods. He leans towards her and whispers, "I just gotta say one thing." She rolls her eyes and shrugs, "What?" she asks, growing tired of this. Someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. She starts kicking as David laughs and laughs. "You're comin' with us, Sammy!" he says, glaring at her. Samantha bites the guy's hand and he lets go, yelping. "GRAB HER!" David yells, now outraged. Samantha kicks the guy who is running at her in the balls and he bends over. She turns and jams her palm into the other guys nose, breaking it. _Run!_ Her instincts scream, so she does.

She runs up her steps into an empty house, not even bothering to wonder where her family is. She hears a lot of footsteps behind her and she runs up the stairs to her room, grabbing the knife from under her mattress. _I've never taken on so many at once before! There's gotta be at least…15!_ She thinks, looking out her window at them all piling in. "Hey Samantha!" a voice says cheerfully. She whips around to see Peter Pan. Her jaw drops down and her mind races. "Thank god!" she says, grabbing his shoulder. He looks at her in confusion. "I need your help," she says.

Silence falls as Peter holds Samantha up against the ceiling silently. _Oh! An adventure!_ He thinks, adrenaline running its course through his veins. A group of boys wielding knifes walk in and the head one looks around. _Hook?_ He thinks, confused again. The boy looks around, his eyes red. _It can't be! I killed Hook_! He thinks, drawing his sword with a free hand. Samantha grabs his hand and he puts it back on her waist, keeping her up. "Now," she mumbles. Peter grins and drops down, letting her go. A yelp of surprise comes from the group as Peter slashes at them. A lot of them run for their lives. "Cowards!" he shouts, his cheeks reddening with cheer. He looks to Samantha who is fighting with the Hook boy. She punches him in the jaw and kicks him over. "I could use her….back at home. Things are happening that…", Peter says, thinking. Tinkerbell suddenly flies in, chattering insanely about how he left her behind. Peter shushes her and walks up to the Hook boy. "Who're you?" he asks, pushing him against the wall. "Who are you?" the boy asks, holding up his knife to stab him now. Peter catches his hand easily and asks again. "David Hook," the boy replies. Hatred runs through Peter's veins. "Hook," he snarls and punches him out.

Samantha stands there, knife in hand and panting, staring at Peter. "Wha..what? I could've handled that!" she says, pointing her knife at David. Peter looks to her, his deep blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them. "Samantha, come with me," he says, Samantha pants and stares at him. "What?"

"Come with me to Neverland"

Samantha stands there in shock. ._ I TOLD her that moving was a bad idea!_ She thinks and looks at the array of guys scattered around. _It would be better than this, Neverland. I mean…it SOUNDS like it would. Ah, what the hell? This is probably a dream anyways._ She thinks and says, "So how shall we get there?" Peter grins and says, "Well, by FLYING of course!"

"I suppose I think happy thoughts?" she says, putting a hand on her hip, just KNOWING that it wouldn't work. She is firm in her belief that the story is…just a story! She ignores the fact that he is fling to the point that she hasn't even noticed it herself. He nods and is about to grab his fairy when she stops him. "Before we get all happy and sappy and shit like that. Give me one reason I should go," she says, crossing her arms. Peter stares at her and says, "Because you don't like it here. You've never liked the real world, the thought of having to grow up and be like your mother. You don't like living here where no one knows you and you have no friends. You'll be surrounded by friends in Neverland…you'll be surrounded by enemies! You'll never have to worry about grown up things and stuff." Samantha stands there. Has she sunken so low to actually _consider _going to Neverland? Peter Pan had been one of her few favorite stories, but…it had just been a story! She sighs and says, "Ok, fine." Peter smiles and takes her hand. A jolt passes through Samantha and she smiles as he blows fairy dust on her, as she begins to rise, a car pulls into the driveway and she drops completely as her mom screams her name in worry.

**Bum bum bum! Lol...will Samantha actually GO to Neverland? Or will her mom stop her and get her grounded for...ever? Find out laters yo! No jus playing. I just wantedto leave yal at a cliffhanger. I'll take suggestions by the way. For her to leave now or later. W/ her brothers or alone. It will affect the story! Review plz, and thank you! **


	5. Freedom

Samantha glances outside in second thought, trying to thinks straight. "Come on!" Peter whispers, pulling slightly on her hand. She looks back to him, then to the guys all over the floor. "There had better not be anything I don't want to see up there!" her mother yelles and her little brothers snicker. "Ok, let's go, " she says, and Peter leads her out the window.

Samantha laughs and lets go of all her problems as she soars through the sky. Peter smiles down at her as she does a flip and flies up towards the sky. "FREEDOM!" she screams, throwing her arms open to accept it. "Ok, lets go" she says as she gets adrenaline running through her veins. They fly towards the second star to the right. "And straight on til morning," she whispers, smiling as all her problems are left behind. She doesn't notice the young boy Peter had "knocked out" was following them.

* * *

**Sorry abotu the short one. I just needed to write it out. yup yup. Thankies for da reviews yo! Anyways...I'll write a new chap soon. READ AND WRITE ON! ;) lol**


	6. you threw it to a trutle?

**I'm sick...yup. Dat's why I'm not writin a lot. Thankies for the reviews. Keeps me writing. blablabla. lol Review please and enjoy.

* * *

.**

Samantha stands in the Lost Boy's house in awe. "Nibbs? Curly? I thought all of them had left with Wendy," she says to Peter who sneaks up on the Twins and surprises them awake from their nap. Peter looks to her. "Wendy…."he says and gets a dazed look in his eyes. "No…who told you that?" Nibbs asks, sharpening his knife. Samantha stands there dumbstruck. "Can you tell stories?" a boy cries, jumping into her lap. "Well who're you?" she asks, looking to him. "I'm new. My name is Drelly," he says a grins a toothless grin. _I hope that's where he lost his baby teeth._ Samantha thinks and smiles slightly. She nods and thinks about her stories. She had always had a knack for telling them, but her stories weren't exactly…the normal type. "No time for that! We must go and find Tootles! Remember? Someone has kidnapped him, and Samantha knows how to use a sword," Peter says, throwing her one. Samantha stares at him and says, "Excuse me? A sword? Are you insane? I can handle a knife but not a damn sword!" Everyone looks at her. "Well, would you like to come anyways?" Nibbs asks. Samantha thinks. _Maybe it would be like at home. When my home girls got taken to enemy territory. It was fun back then, so why not now?_ "Sure, fine," she says and they all put warrior paint on them. Samantha rolls her eyes and laughs. "Y'all are so retarded, " she says as she sharpens her own knife.

Peter assigns each of them directions to look for Tootles "Well who would've kidnapped him?" Samantha asks, trying to get clues. "Captain Jerkens. The new captain of the Jolly Roger," Peter says hurriedly, as if that information was obvious. Samantha stands there. "What'd you do to him? Throw a foot at a turtle?" she asks, being funny. "No, I threw his hand to one," Peter says, impatient now. "….you threw his hand to a turtle?" she says, exasperated. "I'd be mad too! What a lose of dignity," she says. Peter heaves out a sigh. "Ok, let's split up," he says. Samantha grins and feels adrenaline pump through her blood as she and Peter run through the forest quietly. She runs faster as he picks up the pace, but stops suddenly. "What is it?" Peter asks, stopping.

"Did you hear that?" she asks, looking around.

"No….we're wasting time! We need to go!"

"….ok…" she says, and looks around once more. She looks over her shoulder and when she looks back, Peter is lying unconscious. "How's it feel? Like shit huh, " a familiar voice says. Samantha glares when she sees David standing above Peter's limp body.

"What're you doing here?" she snaps, starting to mad. "Well duh! I followed you. It's your turn gurlie," he says, walking up to her. "What do you HAVE against me? What did I DO to you?" she asks, but just as he is about to answer, she punches him out. "Yah, twice in a day. Feels bad right?" she says, almost laughing. She bends over by Peter and then wonders aloud. "Where's Tink?"

Tinkerbell flies along in fury. "Peter, hold on! I'm coming," she whispers as she flies gracefully through the familiar forest. She had felt a disturbance in Neverland and knew Peter probably got hurt. But who would actually be able to get to him and hurt him? "That Samantha girl…just like her great grandmother probably," Tinkerbelle sneers and flies even faster.

Samantha sits there and tries to wake Peter up. "Come on come on!" she mumbles, not wanting David to wake up with them still there. Peter opens one eye and asks, "What happened?" Samantha smiles in relief and pulls him up. "Come on we have to go. David is here," she says and he looks confused. "Who?" he asks, and she reminds them as they fly away.

* * *

**bum bum bummmm. Did u nnooee it was him? Well duh, I think u did. AANNYYWWAAAYYSSS! Reviewsmore of me writing. So plz review! and remember...cake is ggggooooddd**  



	7. Kidnapping and Rescuing

**Lookit im back...wonder if anyone who reads my stories'll still read it cuz its been so long lol...ion think dis chap iz as good as da others but hey i tried aiight?**

**ima update more often so be happi**

**luv ya allllllzzz review plzs!**

**

* * *

**

Tinkerbelle arrives at a scene of emptiness…well…almost. There's a strange looking boy lying unconscious but that's not all that unusual here in Neverland. She flies towards him anxiously, though. The aura around him radiates cold, harsh hate. Tinkerbelle lands on his chest and looks into the boys face when the boys cold eyes open and a cragged smile covers his face. "Tinkerbelle," he says and grabs her before she can fly off.

Samantha flies in loops, around and around. Peter shushes her and calls her over after a while. "There it is…the-," he stars to whisper

"Jollyroger," Samantha finishes. She stares at the ship with indignant eyes as she sees men walk across its decks, singing some pirate song or another. "We'll have to fly low…we don't want them to see us," Peter murmurs, almost to where she cant hear him.

"Why don't we just walk then?"

"…Are you serious?"

"Um yeah?"

"Well ok," Peter says and lands gracefully, as Samantha falls awkwardly on her ass. _That's gonna hurt in da morning. _She thinks as she stands up, rubbing her butt with a sour face.

As they get closer to the ship, they can hear the pirates singing…pretty well actually. Just as they come to the water's edge the words are perfectly placeable and Samantha actually recognizes it. Right before she can say anything Peter grabs her hand and drags her into the water.

Samantha pushes all her willpower into not screaming as the ice cold water runs over her skin. "HOLY SHIT!" she whispers, smacking Peter. He looks at her with a mischievous grin as they swim towards the ship silently, Samantha hating Peter every stroke they take.

"OYE LADS!" a deep voice booms as they come to the ship's edge. Peter flies up to the side and peers on board and Samantha follows his lead. "Today we've found a LOST BOY named….um….what's your name again?" the man who the deep voice belongs t booms. Nibbs looks up at him and says, "Nibbs"

"WE'VE KIDNAPPED NIBBS HERE!"

A huge cheer erupts and Samantha just thinks _What a bunch of dumbasses. _Peter studiues the whole scene and taps his fingers against the ship. "Any day now PAN will arrive to rescue his…his…boy.," the captain continues. Samantha decides that he is one of the worst captain she's ever laid eyes on and Peter springs onto the deck.

"Well, captain…HERE I AM!"

Samantha just stares at Peter as he draws his sword. "Peter Pan-" the captain starts, but Nibbs kicks him over and faces Peter. "Oye, Peter I got him out," he says and Peter beams in pride. "Is that IT!" Samantha demands, jumping onto the ship's deck. All the sailors look at her with hungry eyes and she shoot them an evil look. "Don't even think about it," she snarls, twirling her knife skillfully. Peter looks to her in confusion. _He's such a little boy!_ She thinks, almost smiling at his innocent thoughts. "Well we might as well leave," she decides. A sailor reaches out to grab her but she grabs his hand and flips him off board easily, dragging her knife across his wrist so he ccan remember not to touch her. A lot of men step away from her and she smiles with satisfaction. "Ok," Peter says and he grabs Nibbs before they fly off.

Silence drapes over them all and Samantha's insides churn. Wasn't it supposed to be EXCITING here? Then good ole Nibbs pipes up.

"Who the heck is she?"


End file.
